Befuddled By Love
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Mags Black has only ever cared about Caps. For some reason though, she finds herself wondering if it's possible for her. In a world dedicated to violence and hate, can there be anything soft or gentle?


She wasn't getting soft. Not at all. She was Mags Black. In charge of the Operators, the toughest gang in the whole goddamn Commonwealth. Well, she knew it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that. There were other more...bloodthirsty groups out there. The Disciples for one, enjoyed bloodshed much more than Mags and her brother William did. After all, what was the use in senseless killing if you didn't get rich off of doing it? It made no sense, and this difference in ideology set the Operators apart. They would spill your guts, just like the other gangs if you crossed them, but they would much rather do business.

After all, dead men can't pay caps.

There hadn't been much left for them in the Commonwealth. Things had gone square in Diamond City and as it had turned out dear old mom and dad did not want their degenerate and rumored to be murderous offspring around anymore. "Who would?" She would ask her brother when the issue was brought up which usually earned her a laugh or two.

They had spent a food amount of time roaming the wastes on their own, trying their hand at petty thievery and extortion. Those were good days for the brother and sister and their partner in crime Lizzie Wyatt. But all good things come to an end and after joining a band of raiders based out of Hangman's alley just outside of Diamond City. The siblings had been hoping to launch a raid on the city itself but their leader, Crusher, had been more interested in seducing Mags than in making caps. The three left, Mags having spilled the man's guts after had made a particularly violent advance upon her.

Out of options and on their own the three went to what they knew best. Making caps. For a while they were stuck robbing caravans on the side of the multiple roads of the commonwealth. The pickings were good and others soon heard about what they were doing. After awhile they moved onto settlements and attracted more and more men to their gang. Started calling themselves the Operators.

That's when they heard the radio signal.

Some raider boss wanted to get a few gangs together, went by the name of Colter. William and Lizzie had lobbied against even meeting the man but Mags was interested. After all, the broadcast promised two things. Blood and caps. Even if she could do without the first she loved, near worshipped the second. So against the gang's wishes, she met with the man. It paid to be the leader.

She wasn't the only one who walked into the Nuka World transit center that day. Some freak named Nisha and her band of raiders, named the Disciples, were there too, arguing already with a group of colorfully dressed zoo rejects headed by a savage named Mason. Mags and her group stood off to the side, watching for Colter while also keeping an eye on the two bickering groups, hoping to either manipulate the situation or leave before it got out of hand.

They weren't kept waiting long and the man who summoned them all walked up the street, his few gang members surrounding him. He wasn't impressive, at least not in raider terms. He would have scared any vault dweller or upper stands men to death had they encountered him. But for raiders, he was rather run of the mill.

What wasn't run of the mill was his ability to persuade. Apparently Nuka World was a plum ripe for picking. Traders had set up a sort of bartertown there and it was rumored that all the caps in the Commonwealth went through there. Hell, the bottle caps left on unused Nuka cola bottles would be worth the adventure to Mags. The Disciples were fine with it as well, as long as there would be a lot of blood. The pack? She still wasn't sure why they agreed to it. Maybe it was because Colter had power armor. They respected dumb things like that.

So they all agreed, forming a tentative alliance with each other.

The assault was easy. They barely fought, most running off into the distance assuming that this was just a raid and not anything more. Raiders weren't known for hostile takeovers of trading hubs anyway. They thought they would just take the caps they left behind and go.

They couldn't have been more wrong. The three gangs set up shop instantly, moving off to different parts of the Nuka Cola entry Park and establishing their headquarters, ready to either move out or start to war with each other for complete control of the park.

Colter kept them together, for a time. After all it was no use to split up just yet, he had argued. "There is a lot more to this park and nobody can stop us. But first, let us just take stock and relax in our achievement huh?" He had asked to which the leaders of the gangs had all agreed. The only thing that made Mags uncomfortable was how Colter looked at her.

It wasn't unusual for male dominated gangs to do things like that. The guy in charge ran the gang completely and because of that thought he was entitled to whatever was in the gang, including the women. This happened in female led gangs too but it was predominant in male led gangs. Most women went along with it. After all sharing the boss's bed usually meant privilege. More caps or food, hell even just safety from being randomly killed when the boss went into a rage though that was never a sure thing.

It appeared Colter was going down this road as well, with his eyes set on the pretty,well kept blonde. William and Lizzy both moved in closer on their leader, a quiet threat issued that they would back her up and prevent Colter from doing anything.

The leader simply shrugged and looked elsewhere. After all there were three gangs and if the Operators didn't want his favor then someone else would. Rumor had it that Mason offered him up some girl from the pack. It kept Colter happy and his eyes off of the leader of the Operators. His mistake was that he never rewarded Mason for that. The Pack received no special treatment and this would help to bring him down later. Politics exists everywhere and even for raiders it is a defining thing. It was all tit for tat, and Colter had ignored the reward part of the system.

Days turned into weeks and eventually into months. The only thing that Colter had them do was build a maze he called the gauntlet, using the radio signal to lure travellers in to die for their amusement. To the other two gangs it was amusing. To the Operators it was just a waste of time, aside from all the caps they made on placing bets.

This went on for a while. Too long and the other gangs started to hone in on each other. Every day Mags and William had to work on keeping the peace with the Disciples, who took every opportunity to antagonize him. It was no secret that Nisha was vain and didn't take kindly to how the others looked at Mags. She had even been planning on seducing Colter. Why her failing at her task made her angry at Mags in place of Mason she couldn't tell you.

War was about to happen and there was little anyone could do to stop it. Their dreams of limitless caps looked more and more like it was just that, a dream.

That is, until Porter Gage convened the leaders together. It was a secret meeting that everyone knew about, well except for Colter who was too busy nailing his blonde Pack whore in the Fizztop Grille to know anything. He was either drunk, getting laid or fighting in the Arena, in other words preoccupied.

Nobody trusted Gage. Nobody trusted anybody but Porter Gage was even less trustworthy than the average raider. That aside though, everyone knew that he was the brains behind Colter. It had been his plan to put Colter in power and now it seemed that it was his plan to take Colter out of power. Apparently Colter had made another mistake that was tied to his selfishness. He stopped listening to Gage, insisting that he could do it himself without the man. He turned his back on Gage and that was usually not a very good way to stay alive.

His plan was simple. Sabotage Colter in the arena, let some idiot walk in and replace him, amd let Gage steer again. It was strange to suggest the same plan that failed last time. Then again it was possible that they just hadn't had the right moron. Mags went along with it, promising Gage that he would "pay dearly" if this plan failed, and walked out, leaving the man to convince the other two.

It worked out she supposed because two days later Colter managed to lure someone into the Gauntlet. They couldn't see who he was very well, the reception from the CCTV within the Gauntlet not of the best quality but he was quick and we'll armed. Resourceful to, allowing him to disarm or avoid most traps without a sweat. The crowd howled in frustration, the bets on which trap would kill him quickly becoming losing propositions. Nobody bet on the fight with Colter anymore. Why bet on something that was fixed anyway?

He made it through and stepped out onto the platform, eyeing Colter with a hatred that seemed to not even be directed at the man itself. The newcomer just radiated anger and rage, something which was noticed by the bloodthirsty crowds. They were used to a fearful look and trembling. This man had neither. He was handsome from what she could see. Most of his body was covered by a mixture of steel and leather armor, his face dirtied from what was undoubtedly a hard existence in the Commonwealth. This was interesting. Part of her wondered if this change in victim was Gage's doing? It didn't matter if he had that look in his eye. The game was rigged. He would die like the rest.

Mags had been sure of it until she had seen Colter's dead body hit the floor, and then it seemed that it would be quite different. Gage had said he would fix the fight against Colter but for so long Colter had been the undisputed ruler. It was hard to imagine someone you saw as untouchable falling. "Rules are rules" Gage had said after the fight. "We've got a new Overboss" he said, ushering the man to speak with him through the glass of the booth. The rest of the gangs had shuffled out, all curious as to how this would change things, hopefully for the better.

Mags couldn't resist watching for a bit longer, her eyes drawn to the mysterious man who would now lead them. She was impressed by what she saw. Strong and resourceful, undoubtedly smart enough to have accepted Gage's help. This was interesting. He had captured the attention of every raider in Nuka World and they didn't even know his name,let alone who he was. It was only when William tapped her on the shoulder that she snapped her eyes away from the man and walked out of the arena, curious as to when they would meet.

The first exposure the raiders had to their new boss was the news that he had kicked out the whore living in Fizztop Grille. Not physically, she had been forced down the elevator, but Mags couldn't help but wonder how much better it would have been if he had pursued that course of action and physically thrown the slut from the tower. This signalled two things. The first was that the old standing was completely destroyed and that all three gangs needed to work to earn a top spot position with the new Overboss. The second was that he wasn't a man to be bought off with a firm pair of tits and a pretty face. This was a matter of interest to most women serving under him in all three gangs. It was common enough that the old favorite would be used for a while, until he found his own. This would mean that there would be an inevitable amount of primping and pruning on the part of the women. Like it has been said,it's a good place to be warming the boss's bed.

Mags wouldn't need to clean herself all,she never forgot personal hygiene and always looked after herself. Not that she was pursuing the spot at all. She just prided herself on being the better woman in the park.

The Operators were abuzz with talk about the man who finally took down Colter. Most were ambivalent about things changing, resolving themselves to a bloody turf war that would put their experiment in cooperation in the ground permanently. Most were willing to give him a chance before that happened.

The conversations went on for a few days, heightened by the fact that the man hadn't been seen since his fight with Colter, his presence given away only by the fact that things keep being thrown out of the window of Colter's old home, landing with loud crashes around the building's foundation. People avoided the place after the first day, a Disciple had been crushed while enjoying a cigarette, leaning against the wall when a couch had table had come crashing down. The man hadn't been killed, but he was not going to walk ever again. It was two hours before the others were able to drag their friend away for treatment.

The next interaction wasn't so peacefully resolved. The Disciples thought they would get a head start on winning over the boss by showing some teeth, scaring him into some early concessions. They sent two guys up the elevator to extort him. The sound of two pistol shots rang out and fifteen minutes later the two men came back down, stopped five feet before the ground by the nooses tied around their neck. Two gaping wounds were present on their foreheads proving that the man who now inhabited that tower was, "not to be fucked with" in Mason's words. It was a ringing endorsement and while the Disciples were pissed, they were also fearful, at least the foot soldiers were. Nisha, Dixie and Savoy? They respected the hell out of it. Dixie and Nisha were now said to be arguing over which one would get to seduce the man first, both going for the violent type. The two came to blood apparently, with Nisha coming out the winner. Shame. Would've been great to have a Disciple power struggle and Dixie was widely considered more sensible.

The warning, written on placards hung around their necks asked, "Anyone else?". This was enough warning and the scared look on Gage's face when he came down reinforced it. This was a horse of an entirely different color than Colter.

The quiet stalemate ended too soon and one morning the boss came down. He went to the pack first thing in the morning. From what Lizzie had heard from her secret sources in the pack, Mason had been more than accommodating, wanting to earn his patronage. He even offered another girl, not that it had worked the first time. The Overboss just regarded him with a baleful eye and slammed him up against the wood of the enclosure,a wicked smile splitting his face as he brought up a ripper and revved the small chainsaw, placing it close to the man's neck. So close he could feel the air emanating off of the whirling chain.

The others shakily went for their guns, aiming it at the man who just laughed. This put them off balance and the pack mentality allowed it to continue. After all he was challenging Mason. This was his fight.

"You can kill me sure. But your boss? He'll still be headless. Then what? You'll all turn on each other and by the end of the day most of you will be dead. Your call" he said, Mason staying deathly still. Badass he was but he was still very afraid of death. Weapons went down, most too interested in what was happening to intervene. He simply turned back to Mason and got in close, snarling. "You do what I say. You jump when I say jump and you bark when I say bark. I don't know how Colter ruled. I don't give a shit either. You dig? This is my town now. Be a good boy or I'll have to skin you and I'll do it slow" he says, punctuating it with a rev of the chainsaw.

The man, still held against the wall off of his feet could only nod, shocked by the show of strength. If there was one one thing the pack understood it was strength. "Good" he had said, dropping the man to the ground and turning to walk out of the park, the raiders clearing a path and eyeing him with either desire, in the case of the women, or a mix of respect and fear. He had stopped midway towards the gate and smiled at the assembled group, Mason just getting to his feet as he regained his breath. "If Mason doesn't want to be a good boy I might look for a replacement. So all of you be on your best behavior and pay attention when I tug on the leash or you'll be out with the trash" he said glaring at the man before leaving.

When Lizzie had told her this Mags believed it and couldn't help the bit of fear that wound it's way up her back. This was certainly different than Colter. Colter had tried to make everyone happy at the start, wanting to keep the gangs together to protect his own ass. The new guy? He was making them afraid of him and angry at each other. Colter was unite and rule. The vault dweller was divide and conquer. Time would tell if it worked but Lizzie had confessed to her that from the fearful eye of her contact and the suspicious glances over his shoulder that it might just work out after all.

How his meeting with the Disciples had gone was more of a mystery but one could only assume that it went peacefully. That is until Savoy's body, covered in lacerations and slashes, was dragged out and dumped at the traders feet, readied for burial. Savoy was one of Nisha's top men. The whole park was abuzz with what could've happened until Dixie, still smarting and jealous over her loss to Nisha, told everyone the whole story of what had went down.

Apparently when Mr. Tower, as he had started to be referred to within the park, entered the hangout Savoy decided to look at him funny and grunt, saying something like, "just don't get in my way". Apparently this didn't sit too well with Mr. Tower and he jumped at the man, slashing him in the side first. The rest of the Disciples stood there, powerless and in awe as one of their toughest and most bloodthirsty fighters screamed and even begged for his life. The assault kept on coming however, and finally the man gurgled out his last breath, dying on the floor. Without breaking a sweat Mr. Tower stood up and gestured towards Nisha. "You in charge?" He had asked before sheathing the combat knife he had used.

Nisha nodded and smiled, deciding on forgoing the threatening that she had intended to use on the new guy. "Yes. I'm Nisha. This worthless piece of shit is Dixie" she said pointing to the masked blonde who was still bandaged from her wounds, "and that man you just spent the past five minutes ripping apart was Savoy" she finished, walking up towards the obviously very powerful and fearless man in what Dixie described as a "seductive manner". Mr. Tower apparently hadn't noticed as he looked at Dixie and told her to "have someone take this piece of shit outside and bury it. I want this place cleaned up".

For the first time in her life Dixie apparently hadn't had a smart retort and she simply scampered off to get a burial detail going. The Disciples weren't a close knit group but Savoy would be missed.

Tower then turned and moved toward the exit warning Nisha as he passed her that she "better stay in line".

Dixie relished the fact that she had never seen her boss look so flushed and enjoyed relaying the fact that Nisha was not only highly aroused but also afraid, usually the most basic of complimentary romantic feelings in Disciples.

William was nervous after hearing all this. He wouldn't show it but she could tell. Raiders were practical and not prone to storytelling, at least the ones who had made it to Nuka World. Plus there was the fact that Savoy was dead and buried and Mason was looking horribly bruised and off balance.

When he finally made it to the Parlor the Operators gave him a wide berth. Mags however, was simply interested. He had applied the other gangs strengths and made them weaknesses, and they didn't even know it. The pack relied on strength so Tower had made them see that he was stronger than even their pack leader. The Disciples loved senseless violence so Tower eradicated Savoy for simply saying something he didn't like.

How would he approach the Operators?

She had her answer soon enough as he walked up toward her and William, William's hand going to his holstered pistol. Tower, now that she saw him , was a handsome man with a scarred face, jet black hair and brown eyes. He had replaced his combat gear with a suit, a strange choice but interesting, brown in color and tattered. He was smoking a cigarette and drew in the smoke from his cigarette both putting it out in a table and flicking it to the floor. He looked at Mags and he nodded, apparently liking what he saw.

"So. You two are head of the Operators I hear? A bunch of prima donnas only interested in their hair and caps. This true?" He asked, a smirk playing out on his face. William glared, starting to say something before he is quieted by a hand signal from his sister, Lizzie and the rest watching nervously. None would make a peep however, no matter how he looked or how he insulted their gang. Nobody wanted to see what happened to Savoy happen to William either. Unlike the other gangs, the Operators were tight knit and looked out for one another. Although this was a closely guarded secret. Couldn't let the other gangs smell blood in the water, especially since they loved violence and strength.

"We are" Mags said as she felt her eyes roved up and down the newcomer. She may not be like the others, eager to jump into a bed, but she could appreciate what she was seeing. "That's good. Rather tired of having to put people in their places. Look, here's the deal. You like caps. I like caps. We can work together and make a ton together, or you can work against me, make nothing and wind up like that dumb fuck Savoy. Understood?" He asked simply which was followed by silence from all in the room. Mags was the only one ready to respond and she does so with a smirk.

"Perfectly. This is going to be a beautiful friendship Mr. Tower" she says, extending her hand which is taken quickly by the man who brings his lips down to it and kissed the back. "Good. See you around then Mags" he said before walking off nodding towards William. "Quick bit of trivia kid. Don't put your hand on a gun if you're not going to use it. It's in bad taste" he says before walking off and exiting the Parlor.

The gang is speechless. He didn't do anything they were expecting. No example, no bloodletting and not even a punch thrown. He just told them what to do and they agreed. He really was not a run of the mill sadist that this profession usually attracted and Mags couldn't help the blush that spread across her as she lifted her hand and looked at the spot where he had kissed her. "Well, that went better than we hoped" comes the bitter voice of William, smarting over his treatment at the hands of the Overboss. The rest nodded in agreement not noticing that Mags was preoccupied as she answered. "Yes it did didn't it. He is very interesting".

It wasn't long before things got more and more interesting. It was reported that Gage and the Overboss, his real name having leaked out as Frank with nothing else being known about him, left the park early in the morning, heading out towards the Galactic Zone. Within a few hours word came back to the Operators. The man they sent was Harvey, one of the traders they'd enslaved and he was out of breath and sweating, exerted from his run. Mags had signalled for the man to be given some water, waiting for his message. "And what does dear Mr. Tower had to say to us?" She had asked the nervous man who steadied himself to speak. "He uh, wants you to move some of your men into the Galactic Zone. He uhh, we he said I had to say this exact but…" he said stalling which irritated Mags. "Just say it. If I don't like what he has to say I'll flay you alive" she retorted forcing Harvey to mutter, "that's what I'm afraid of" before looking up and relaying the message. "He said that it took a lot of effort to win that park so you two better not fuck it up and lose it".

After a moment of loaded silence Mags and William both laughed. It appeared that Mr. Tower had just proven himself to them and he wanted a token gesture from them to prove their loyalty now that he had their trust. She sent her men it, leading them personally into the new location, making it their own. Caps were sent up as tribute to the missing man who had presumably moved onto the next part of his grand plan. She decided to slip something extra into the delivery. A set of armored Operator dress suits. After all, it wouldn't be seemly for him to keep clearing out these places in that brown suit of his, or to wear his original ensemble and look like a common raider.

Apparently he liked them as he wore them around when clearing out the park. Kiddie Kingdom went to the Disciples and the Pack took over the Safari place they had only read about up until this point. Dry Rock Gulch went to the Disciples. The refinery was the last place and Mags and the rest couldn't help but wonder who would get the job of guarding it and thus reaping its rewards, it's rewards being all the Nuka Cola one could drink.

As it turns out she got it and received another message from Harvey to go and take it. The Operators had been ecstatic, knowing that they were the ones that Tower favored. The rest of the gangs weren't so happy but most were either too scared or too in awe to do anything about it. Mason had already been de-fanged and Nisha was being undermined by Dixie at every chance. When Frank came strolling back into the park, he was met by the entire gang thanking him, with Mags, William and Lizzie at the forefront. It wasn't a smart move tactically wise. It was not only flaunting the Operators status as top gang, or at least the favorite but it was also tactically putting them in one location where they could all be easily taken out.

That didn't come to pass either. Gage had ensured that by keeping the other two gangs busy, working on scouting out something in the Commonwealth. She didn't like the man but something about that thought didn't comfort her. Gage, out alone with two angry gang leaders? It was a recipe for plotting.

When she saw Frank walk up however, she really didn't care what happened with the three. He just looked so fierce to her. Dressed in his combat armor, a black shirt with a metal plate over his left arm. Not to mention his cocky smile. The Operators did nothing to dissuade their leader from his opinion of himself. After all, their pockets were full of caps and they held all the vital parts of the park. He deserved to be full of himself, as long as he kept backing them.

But it wasn't long in the making that their little party was interrupted, a few traders and their pack handlers coming up to nervously ask for an answer to their question of "what next". Tower just smirked and pointed out past the mountains that hid the commonwealth from their view. This was enough for them and they all seemed to nod. After all Mason, Nisha and Gage were supposed to be scouting though they doubted they actually we're. The assemblage scuttled off, returning to whatever they had originally been doing.

"What do you two dumb fucks think?" He asked before gesturing with his head toward the Parlor, the Operators quickly following after their boss. It wasn't a good move. Not if Tower wanted to keep all three gangs in line. But Mags couldn't deny that it felt good to finally get the respect they deserved from somewhere so she went along, sure that he had a plan after all. He wouldn't have gotten this far without one. At least she hoped it wasn't that easy, otherwise she would have kicked herself for not doing it on her own.

Either way, she joined in the revelry and smiled just as much as the others when they entered the Parlor.

She would be the first to admit that she lost a little control, it always happened with alcohol around. Luckily for the gang, Frank and William both remained sober and had set about squaring off a few guys and girls for guard duty. Never wanted to have the gang fully out of commission after all. And when all this was said and done Frank gave William permission to join the festivities, he himself sitting apart as he pulled out a long barreled .44 magnum and started to clean it. Without thinking Mags Black, leader of the Operators, found herself angling towards the man and sitting down next to him.

"I...normally, don't get like this" she says, hiccuping at the beginning of her sentence. The interruption brings a smile to her face as the act of hiccupping has become somewhat humorous. He barely registers what she says, focusing instead on cleaning his pistol as the party continues around them.

"Did you hear me?" She asks again, her smirk turning into a bit of a frown. Was he ignoring her? If so he would pay. Nobody ignored Mags Black. He finally registers her and looks up, twirling the chamber of his pistol and clicking it back into place. "Yeah I heard you" he says simply. "Then why didn't you respond?"

"Eh, figured you would move off. Go scheme with William or Lizzie or something" he says before looking at her. "But now that you mention I don't like you when you're drunk".

For some reason that irritated her. Not enough to hit him or anything, she doubted she could see straight enough to throw a punch anyway, but enough. "Well fuck you too then" she says crossing her arms under her chest and looking away from him. He doesn't respond, instead he turns back to start cleaning his pistol. This is twisting the knife in the blondes irritation. Not a good idea.

"You aren't...well you aren't...not a good raider. Or Overboss" she says, having momentarily forgotten what she was going to say. He just turns and quirks and eyebrow, his pistol menacingly held in his hand. It's an interplay that isn't overlooked by the rest of the gang who stop their partying and look on, uncomfortable at the hole it seemed their boss was digging for herself. They just hoped they wouldn't have to bury her in it.

"That so?" He asks, a hint of menace and restrained fury present on his face. It was plain to everyone else except Mags who kept on going.

"Only a idiot will isolate two other gangs, the ones who love to kill mind you, and then send their leaders off with the guy who got you here" she adds, not realizing the predicament she has placed herself in.

"You think Gage made me?" He asks to which she nods, her head bobbing even more as she drunkenly nods. "You'd never be Overboss without him" she says which makes the others wince, all moving for their weapons sure they would have to kill Tower to save Mags. They didn't want too but Mags was Mags after all.

A tense moment of silence passes before Frank tilts his head back and laughs, the sound echoing off the decaying walls of the Nuka World attraction. It goes on for a solid two minutes and the others join in albeit much more nervously. It suddenly stops however as Tower reaches out and violently grasps Mags' chin in between his fingers, his other hand gripping a pistol aimed at her midsection. The barrel of a gun being pressed against you was never a pleasant sensation, and Mags felt her throat go tight and suddenly regretted that she had been so loose lipped. She wanted to speak, blame it on the alcohol but his grip on her chin distracted her.

"Who made you then Mags? Who made you? Remember, you were just a nobody, a fucking pretty girl with delusions of grandeur fighting with the other kids for a piece of the pie until I got here. Now? You're something. Don't fuck it up. Be a good girl huh babe?" He asks teasingly, his face splitting into a smile as Mags nods, fear and for some reason arousal filling her mind. "Good" he says, before shocking everyone by leaning in and kissing the blonde passionately, the pistol falling away as he instead wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She doesn't resist, the potent mixture of fear, lust and whiskey preventing prompt action. Instead she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pushes her own lips against his.

Before long he pulls back, removing his hands from the woman and stepping away, sliding his pistol into the holster at his side. Mags is still leaning in, her eyes closed, surprised that she is finding air where she wants to find his lips instead. When she opens her eyes she sees him glaring at her. "Sober up. We've got plans of our own" he says, turning to the rest of the shocked gang, all speechless as they had seen everything unfold. "Get your shit together. All of you. If you want to survive this next week you'll do as I say, otherwise there are plenty of traders left who I can get to bury your corpse".

With that he turned and walked out, the way clearing of raiders as he went.

He slams the door and all is silent for a moment, Mags falling back into her chair as William approaches. "Come on, let's get you to bed". She nodded, letting him practically carry her to their quarters. Both were sure that there would be hell to pay in the morning. Had she destroyed any chance of the Operators being top dog?

The next morning she got up, happy that addictol helped with hangovers. If not she would have been going up to the Fizztop Grille with a killer headache. William and Lizzie were both worried, asking her if they could go with her, just to ensure her safety. She waved them both off. She had gotten them into this mess and she would get them out. So she set off to find the Overboss.

News had already leaked out about what had happened and many saw a shift in the winds. It made Mags want to rip their throats out and feed them to them. But she harbored the same fear. Raiders were very hierarchical and you didn't just walk up and insult the boss without repercussions. She'd do whatever it took to get into his good graces again. Or at the very least get him to keep favoring the Operators.

The elevator seemed to take forever today, rumbling along at what felt like two miles a day but she finally got to the top, the rickety device somehow managing it yet again. She was more than happy to step off onto steadier ground and only just managed to hide her nervousness at being so high up. She couldn't let the Overboss sense fear. She knew it would be her undoing if he did.

When the elevator finally stopped she set her mouth in a firm line, willing to take a beating if necessary, but not willing to grovel. There was a fine line between apology and surrender. She was still in charge of the Operators and despite any mistake she might have made that wasn't about to change. No matter what the Overboss said.

Said man was sitting at a chair, one of the few actually left in the place. It was rather sparse now, most of Colter's luxuries having gone over the side and now laying at the base of the building.

His back was to her but she knew he could hear her. He was fiddling with his pistol again, turning the chamber over and over, stopping to clean it every few spins. It was obviously something he did to either pass time or think. That or he just loved his pistol. Raiders weren't known for being mentally all there.

She took a step forward before his voice stopped her. "Did someone call for you Black?" He asks, coldness and little else, emanating from his voice. She could feel a shiver run up her spine, trying to blame it on the cold air. It was moving away from Fall after all.

"No, I sent myself. Boss, about the other night…" she starts but I again interrupted by him standing from the chair, pushing it back with a bit of force that she could tell he didn't intend to use. He turns toward her and starts walking. For a minute she thinks he's going to kill her and she reaches for the pistol she has tucked away in her belt. But he walks past her, instead placing his hands on the balcony and looking out towards Nuka World.

"What do you know about me Mags? What does any one of the fucking roaches down there know about me?"

The question takes her off guard and she reluctantly let's the pistol fall from her hand back into her holster, staring at the man's back.

"Not much. Only that your name is Frank although we all call you Tower or Overboss" she says simply, wondering where this is all going. He sighs and she can see his head nod. "Good. That means they don't know shit. Not that any of you idiots would give a damn anyway. Not saying I want you to care, I don't give a fuck about any of you either, but it does say something that you'd all follow a man without knowing him. It's funny"

He chuckles to himself and the next few moments are filled with silence. "Want to hear a sad so story Mags? No? Well you're gonna get one. Say a guy loved before the war. Before the bombs. He had it all. Had to go through hell to get it but he had it all. A beautiful wife, a son. Even a house. A robot Butler to go along with it. Then atomic fire rains down but it's okay. That man and his family have a way out. They are put into a vault. They get there and think everything is safe. Except it's not. They're frozen and somebody thaws them out. They take the son, and kill the wife, putting the man back in the freezer. Later, he gets out and takes off after his son. He eventually finds him, having gone through so much shit, helping so many ungrateful people only to discover it's much too late. His son is now seventy years old. Part of some organization that is snatching up people and replacing them. It's for the greater good of course. Everyone fucking says that. Everyone from the lowliest raider shooting a settler to the madman that dropped atom bombs on people. It's for the greater good".

He stops, pausing as Mags feels herself want to get closer. There's an undeniable pain in his voice and she wants to put a hand on his shoulder. There is an undeniable human urge to comfort. One that isn't always buried. Mags Black was a cold bitch but she found herself wanting to comfort someone else.

He continues, unaware of the internal war Mags is waging within herself.

"So, after talking with everyone else, all his so called friends, he makes a decision. He loves his son but has to do what's right, or at least what everyone else has been telling him is right. He tries to convince him. Begs and pleads but he's stubborn. No. His vision is more important. The man has no choice. He stops his son, destroying the organization and watching his boy, now a bitter old man, die. You'd think that's it. That the Commonwealth could be peaceful again. That people would appreciate what he did. What he surrendered. No. They are start fighting again. All his friends. All different groups. And they are all pulling on his arm to go this way or that, propping up whatever shitty cause they hold dear to them. What does he do? He vanishes. He hears a radio signal out of Nuka World and decided to head on out there. Except he finds out that it's all raiders. He sees an opportunity. Nobody ever looked out for him. He never got any peace. He was always held back by a moral code. Always doing the right thing. At that moment though, he made a decision. He'd do the wrong thing. The awful thing and he would love every minute. Do you want to know why Mags?" He asks, turning to look at the woman.

She nods, urging him to go on, having realized early on that he was talking about himself. The rest she put together based on what she knew about the Commonwealth and considering she still had intelligence sources back home she knew that the Institute had just been destroyed. The friends who started fighting must be the railroad, Brotherhood and that do gooder group the Minutemen. Warfare was endemic across the Commonwealth due to their disagreements.

He just turns back, looking across Nuka World again. "He doesn't give a shit about caps. Or loyalty. Or even violence. He isn't like any of you. You see, I just want to wait the world burn" he finishes, turning back to the woman who finds herself enjoying how he looks her up and down. He walks back to his chair, pushing another one out and wordlessly inviting her to sit. "I need an informer. I'm going to level with you. I don't like this three gang bullshit. Two gangs are gonna go. And I've decided that the Disciples and the Pack are going to be the ones who get the chop".

She is shocked, but not entirely displeased. After all, it would be great to be the only gang in Nuka World. Organization was key and with the trading hub in their hands the caps would be coming in hand over fist. The only problem was that if he was betraying the other two so easily, what assurance did she have that he wouldn't turn on her.

He seemed to read the question in her eyes as she sat and he couldn't help but smile. "Survival instinct. I like it. Always thinking ahead. Yeah I could turn on you. The fact is though, you're the easiest to control out of all of them" he says making her blush and redden in anger. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She asks. He doesn't calm her down, instead he lights a cigarette. "Exactly what it sounds like. You only care about caps. Blood can be gotten anywhere. That's why I don't trust the Disciples. Loyalty? It ain't fucking real. Not to mention there is always a stronger asshole just around the corner so not only is pack flighty it's delusional. That means they've gotta go too. You though, you're for sale" he says punctuating his sentence with a pointing finger. "You're a whore without the sex. You and your entire gang. Don't take offense. I'm just telling you the truth. That's why I can trust you" he finishes, taking another drag on his cigarette.

She remains silent, mulling it over. There wasn't much he was saying that she could really disagree with. Perhaps this could work.

"And what if someone else was to come around an offer me more caps? I would put a bullet in your back if someone were to do that" she says to which he leans in and smirks.

"That would concern me if I didn't kill everyone who had more caps than me back in the Commonwealth. Who's going to pay you more Mags? Colter is fucking dead. What? Some chump in Diamond City going to pay you two thousand to wack me? Nelson Latimer and his chems are gonna convince you to turn on me when I can literally make you a queen? Hardly. Get real or I'll throw you from this tower. I'm offering a deal of a lifetime here. Hell maybe the deal of a few lifetimes if I'm really thinking it through"

His logic was impeccable. The only way she would be able to supplant him is if she first worked with him. It was rather genius and the idea of not only bumping off Mason and Nisha but getting rich in the process certainly appealed to her.

"We have a deal" she says, extending her hand to him, waiting for him to shake on it. Instead he takes it in his own and brings it to his lips, kissing the exposed skin of the back of her palm. She can't help but feel herself heat up at the gesture. After all, her gang was known for aristocratic trappings but this was new.

He releases her hand and takes another drag on her cigarette, seemingly done with her. "What I want you to do now is go and see if any of the other members of the gangs are….discouraged by the leadership over them. You're going to need recruits and it always helps to start recruiting from the enemy after all" he says, moving towards his bed. Mags just nods and turns to move towards the elevator when she stops, a question buzzing in her mind.

"What about Gage? Is he the one behind all this? I will rip both of you apart if this is a set up" she warns, the pistol still in its holster at her hip. He just smiles. "Let's just say Porter Gage has outweighed his usefulness. Which in part brings me to why you came up here. After all, he needs to be replaced and i'd rather watch your shapely ass move than listen to his fucking complaints any day" he says with a smirk, openly ogling her as he draws in another puff.

Her eyes widen and she is about to respond when she realizes that this might be another avenue of control over the Overboss. Of course she had always thought that beneath her in the past, but Frank was no ordinary raider boss. He had his eyes on the world and as long as she raked in the caps he could ogle her as much as he wanted.

"Thanks boss" she says with a saucy smirk, hoping she didn't botch it as seduction was not something that came easy to Mags Black. "I'll, get right to what you asked me to" she said, turning once more and stepping onto the platform, liking the idea of Frank's eyes following her every move. She turns again, pressing the button that would bring her back to ground level. This was most certainly a very good meeting.

True to her word Mags got right into her mission, sending out William to meet with Dixie and Lizzie to meet with a man named Hyena. She knew her brother had a way of handling Dixie and that Hyena certainly had a thing for Lizzie. She had told them no more than was necessary, or usual for the gangs of Nuka World. The backbiting and plotting, it had always been there. But before nobody had the balls to follow through. Tower though? He did. When the two returned both were disheveled, obviously having gone through a bit to get what they wanted. While Lizzie looked absolutely livid, William had a smug smile on his face. Apparently, Mags' hunch had paid off. Dixie was sick and tired of Nisha and her rules. Not to mention she was still smarting over her loss to the woman. With the added incentive of being able to warm William's bed she was quick to sign onto the plot, secretly joining the Operators. She brought seventeen likewise disenchanted men and women with her. One positive thing that could be said about the Disciples was that time in the gang turned you into a good fighter.

The Pack had a less visible showing. Hyena had basically laughed in Lizzie's face, turning down the offer after getting out of bed with the girl. Luckily for them, someone had seen. Apparently Hyena had another girl, went by the name of Viper. She didn't like how quickly her man hopped into bed with the Operators head egghead so she agreed instead. Apparently over the last few months Mason had become more and more restrictive on the females. He was mulling about making it so that they couldn't fight and would instead beome property, in accordance with nature's way of course. Easy to say, not alot of them were on board with that program so the Operators picked up basically the entire female population of the Pack.

It was good news all around numbers wise. Not only did the Operators numbers swell, but so did the Intel. Every secret weapon and caps stash suddenly became known to Mags. Every weakness and strength, everything and it was all because the Overboss gave a little push.

Mags couldn't help but smile at the thought of him up in his tower, watching and waiting for the chance to burn it all to the ground. Hopefully he wasn't the kind of man who would leave it that way. After all, why not build something up afterwards? But she would find out soon and act accordingly with what he would do. Right now she had to wait for Nuka World's revolution. Then the Commonwealth.

She thought about sending Lizzie or William to inform him of their success, having told them everything that occurred between the two, but instead decided to once more make the trip herself. He had already admitted he liked looking at her, so she would give him as much opportunity as he wanted. There was also the fact that she thoroughly enjoyed letting him watch her, and even the sound of his voice.

She steps off the elevator and finds him sitting in the same chair, dressed only in a pair of Gunner combat pants he inevitably swiped off some waylaid soldier boy. His muscled chest was scarred and very toned, something that was immensely attractive to her and probably every other woman in the park. He just nodded at her, looking up as he took a swig of Nuka Cola Dark.

"Dixie is in. So is most of the women in the pack" she says, helping herself to the seat next to him, splaying her own arms out across the head rest. It had been a long day for her as well.

He just quirks an eyebrow at her, already seemingly knowing anything she was about to tell him. "So you sent William and Lizzie out on a seduction mission eh? Let me guess? William got the women on board?"

"Lizzie actually. Someone didn't like their man cheating on them" she says to which he responds with a simple nod of recognition.

"Gage and the other two are coming back tomorrow morning. You and your Operators are going to handle Mason and Nisha. I'll take care of Gage. Don't kill them. There are a few things that need to be said before they go but take them prisoner. Anyone who doesn't join us should get a bullet in the fucking skull"

He says, downing the rest of his drink before throwing the bottle through the open window. She nods simply, looking out of the corner of her eye at him until he notices. "Checking me out huh?" He asks, taking her aback as she didn't expect to be caught. But she rolls with it, moving so that she pushes herself over the arm of her chair and straddles his lap. She could tell that this forward action puts him off balance.

Her arms snake around his shoulders and she presses herself against him, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the man. His hands instantly go to her lithe waist and keep her in place, forcing her to let out a laugh. "What's the matter boss? Been a while?" She asks, leaning in close, their lips centimeters apart, her breath tickling against his skin. She feels his hands tighten on her waist and she feels him quickly get aroused. She looked down, making it clear that she was admiring him. "Some might say it's unfair. You being given so many advantages" she says teasingly.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately as Mags saw it, there was only so much teasing the Overboss could take. His lips crash fiercely into hers, his hand leaving her waist to grasp at the back of her head, keeping her in place. She would say she is shocked by this turn of events but as she presses herself closer into him she doesn't voice any complaints.

It's quick. Not the sex but the time it takes to get them both naked and into bed. The sex? Well that lasted what felt like hours, leaving both to collapse into the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Mags was happy with herself. After all, she may have "whored" herself out as others would call it, having sex to gain an advantage. But to her it was worth it. Not to mention it was enjoyable. Thoroughly enjoyable.

That's when she feels his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back to his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder while the tattered blanket is pulled over their naked bodies.

This was unusual.

She had expected to be kicked out of the tower. After all, isn't that what powerful men usually did once they were satisfied? She squirms in his arms, not feeling as at ease as she thought she would.

"Stop squirming and go to sleep" he says tiredly, his eyes not even opening as he said it. She is quick to reply. "I am trying to. In my own bed. Back at the Parlor". He yawns and his eyes flitter open, slowly. "Why? You're already naked. Stay here. Let me have the most beautiful woman in the park in my arms for a night" he says before his eyelids close and he begins to snore.

'Most beautiful girl in the park?' she thinks to herself, wondering what he gained by saying that. He already had her loyalty, after all it was bought in caps. Why would he go on to compliment her?

Eventually she can't come up with any reason and comes to the conclusion that he just said what he said to say it. She refused to give into the idea that he said it because he meant it.

Her head gently moves to the pillow and she closes her eyes, her hand gently going to his arm and resting there. There was something comforting about the feeling of being held. The added bonus was that she didn't believe the Overboss would murder her in her sleep. For some reason she felt comfortable in his arms. What pissed her off even more is that she didn't understand why that was.

She drifted off and fell asleep, only waking the next morning to see the light slowly flickering in through the windows. The Overboss is already up and dressed. She keeps her eyes closed, wondering if he'll notice that she is awake. She couldn't tell you why she did it, she just did. Maybe to see how the Overboss would wake her. Or if he would at all.

She watches him stand next to the bed, looking down on her. She's laying on her side, the blanket only coming up to her taut stomach, her firm and pale skinned breast visible to him. Part of her expects him to take advantage again. Instead he leans in and plants a kiss on her cheek, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. It was a cold morning after all. Without another word he backs up and walks toward the elevator.

Only when it is halfway down the tower does Mags sit up, her heart racing at how she had been treated. She wasn't unhappy with it. Not at all. Just confused. She had seen her father treat her mother awfully, and all relationships she had seen since then in the raiders did not make romance and love seem like a real thing. Being surrounded by the park she saw it as just another marketable novelty. But, Frank hadn't punched her. Pulled the blanket off of her and slap her. Throw her out of his home only to let her back in when he wanted to screw her.

She closes her eyes and slips out of bed, shivering in the cold as she looks for her clothes, pulling her panties on before clipping her bra back into place.

No, instead of inflicting violence for the sake of further proving his superiority, he held her. Kissed her on the cheek and pulled the blanket over her.

It was strange. Mags Black hated strange. It got in the way of making caps. It put someone off balance. In this world, gentleness, affection, love? Those were all strange.

As she slipped her armor back on and attempted to re-tie the bow in her hair , giving up and letting her hair loose, placing the bow on Frank's nightstand as she goes toward the elevator.

It's only as she is descending that she remembers that she was necessary to the plan. If she was not to be on the Frontline then what had become of the plan? Her heart raced as she thought that she might have been betrayed. That he was really working with Nisha and Mason against her and William. She calmed herself however, working to convince herself that it wasn't true.

As the elevator touches down on the ground she realizes that it can't be. Waiting is her smirking brother, obviously full of himself and wanting to get back to teasing her for the treatment he endured at her hands when she found out he was seeing Dixie.

"Had a long night Mags?" He asks to which she rolls her eyes, looking out over the men and women he had assembled. With the Operators and the new recruits, wearing a mix mash of new Operator gear mixed in with their old gang symbolism they were a large force. At least one hundred and fifty. One of the first thing she noticed was Dixie, now sporting an armored skirt, standing next to William.

"Only as long as yours dear brother" she says, again looking about. "Where is Frank...I mean, the Overboss?" She asks, leaving Dixie to answer.

"He left to meet Nisha, Mason and Gage at the main gate. We gotta hurry and get there or he's fucked. He only took eight men with him" she says, urgency in her voice. Apparently the Overboss inspired a good amount of loyalty in his people.

Mags nods and is the first one off, whistling as she gestures with her hand, leading the new gang into combat. As they advanced on Nuka Town all is silent, the traders having been warned to stay inside. Eyes peek out between boards and windows, watching the almost militaristic advance of the Operators.

They are quick to reach the entrance and see Frank standing there with his ragtag group of raiders he had handpicked as a guard. All were Operators but then again after today all that would be left would be Operators.

He smiles warmly at the group and Mags steps forward, slightly angry at his foolhardiness. Not because of his safety, but because of the plan. At least that is what she told herself.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asks angrily, a little too loudly as others notice and begin to snicker. She doesn't care however, having not been given an opportunity to respond as he leans in and pulls her into a fire kiss. She punches at his chest but all she finds is solid mass, and before long she leans in, letting him kiss her, the crowd letting out an appreciative cacophony of whoops, wolf whistles and claps. He releases her and smirks downwards, leaning in as he whispers, "Because you look beautiful when you're pretending to be asleep" he says, pecking her cheek before pushing her back, gesturing with his chin for her to go stand with her brother.

He turns and addresses the still laughing raiders. "Shut the fuck up" he shouts, silence instantly descending as he paces in front of their ranks. "You pieces of shit take care of your old gangs?" He asks to which Dixie steps forward. "Any former disciple is either on your side here or dead Boss. We had a little cleansing last night" she says, descending into a flurry of giggles.

Mags is too shaken by Frank's actions to respond, blushing fiercely as she steps back into line. She is a little curious as to what her brother sees in that sadistic blonde but as long as he was happy she supposed.

Frank nods and looks toward the female pack members who push Viper forward, obviously having become their spokeswoman. "All the men in the pack left here are dead. Poisoned or smothered" she says, a show of obeisance shown by a bow of the head before she steps back. Again Frank nods.

"Listen up. You tired of divvying up this park? Tired of having to work with idiots and rejects? Of course you are. That's why you're here. I'm the Overboss. What I say goes and what I say is that we need to cut the when from the chaff" he says gesturing towards the gate.

"In about fifteen minutes, Nisha, Gage and Mason are going to walk through that gate with any men and women they have left. The fuckers who have kept us back and put us down are walking right through here. And it's too late to go back. So what are you gonna do?"

Chants of "kill them" echo out and the men and women raise their arms triumphantly, wielding Aks and other homemade rifles.

After this show of solidarity Frank's smiles and nods, turning his back to the men as the gates down the road open. "Remember what I said. Alive". Mags and the rest nod, seeing the group of about forty men walk up the path.

Gage is at the head and stops within five feet of the Overboss, sensing something is wrong. "Boss?" He asks simply to which Frank cuts him off. "Let's save that for someone who believes your shit Gage. I know what you and these two fucking idiots have been discussing. Part of me thought there was no way you guys wouldn't catch on to what I was planning. Figured you'd piss off into the Commonwealth somewhere. I'll give it to you I didn't think you had the balls to come back here. Glad you did though".

Gage's face became stony while Nisha begins to practically foam at the mouth. Mason, well he just looks nervous, seeing so many of his gang standing behind Frank.

"So that's it huh? Going to turn on me like that?"

"Don't act so surprised Gage. What you did to Colter, tried to do to me? Not to mention I just don't fucking like either of these two stains" he says, gesturing at Nisha and Mason.

"But you like that Operator slut don't you? Especially when her lips are wrapped around your dick or when she's moaning under you don't you you piece of shit?" Comes Nisha's voice, being too stupid to realize when to stop digging. Mags wants to rip her eyes out but Frank gestures with a hand back towards her. For some odd reason it's enough to calm her. He turns back to the masked woman and smiles. "Yeah. Gotta be honest. Making love to Mags is exquisite. But as to why I favor her, well let's just say she's special. Although my reasoning won't matter to you soon. You'll be too dead to care" he says gesturing past the two leaders towards the men, nervously fingering their rifles at the exchange.

"You guys wanna live? Drop your guns and join us. Actually take your guns with you. And theirs" he says pointing towards Gage, Nisha and Mason.

It takes fifteen seconds for the group to practically fall over itself to get toward the larger group, grabbing the rifles out of their former gang leaders hands before moving and dropping the weapons at the Overboss feet. Nisha is apoplectic and Mason just closes his eyes and laughs. Gage shifts his eyes here and there, looking desperately for a way out.

"Not this time Gage. Nobody to play. Nobody to bend to your will. Just death. Mags" he says turning to the blonde woman and throwing her his ripper. "Be a doll and do what you've always wanted to do to Nisha. Dixie, you can help her. Will, put a bullet in Mason's brain. And I'll take care of Gage"

The order doesn't have to be given twice and the three people in question are swarmed instantly, the leadership of Nuka World falling on them with rabid intensity. Mason is the first to die. He begged William for his life before the man pushed a forty four into his mouth and fired upward. Nisha puts up more of a fight but Mags had taken too much from her in the past years. All that rage pours out, mirrored by Dixie as she slashes the woman's side. Mags just goes straight for the throat, leading to the violent woman dying in the same way as many of her victims. Bleeding out in the dust.

Gage is just run through, Frank's combat knife twisting upwards and killing him almost instantly.

It's over quickly with the three leaders of Nuka World standing over the corpses of three new victims.

The rest of the day is a blur. Resettlement. Outfitting and divvying up the spoils. There was also burying the bodies. For some reason they were dumped in the Bradberton Amphitheater having been considered not worth burying by the victors of the coup.

What followed this was a party unlike any had seen before. Shank had slithered back into the park and Frank ordered the strongest and most loyal out into the wasteland, ordering them to set up checkpoints and take over settlements. He had a special kill on sight order for the minutemen and specifically their leader Preston Garvey.

Without any other word he returned to Fizztop Grille. Inevitably it wasn't long until Mags followed him. William had a knowing look in his eye and waved her on, telling her that he could handle it. "Besides, it'll give me some alone time with Dixie" he added leading to his sister rolling her eyes at him. "I'm just going to discuss what's next with him. Nothing more" she says, flippantly brushing him off.

He turned his head, looking both ways and nodding at his sister. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I think the man loves you. Hell I know it sounds crazy but think on it? Openly saying you're special, not denigrating you like the rest. Know any raider that would do the same?" He asks before shrugging. "Look Dixie and I well, I won't say it in public but I love the girl. Love her like mad. I think he is like that. Go and talk to him. See what he has to say".

She doesn't say anything back, simply nodding before moving off towards the grille, passing drunken men and women, celebrating by shooting, kissing and more in the open. While it disgusted her that so many savages had been been brought into her ranks she knows now is not the time to become Hardline. There would be time to ensure order and class later.

When she arrives at the Fizztop she sees Frank sitting in his chair. What is different is that there is a tub in the middle of the room, steaming water filling it. He stands and gestures to it. "Just filled it. I took mine already. You're turn" he says teasingly as he points to all the blood and flesh left on her clothes. She warily looks back up at the man but begins stripping, not at all uncomfortable with him seeing her naked.

It isn't long until she steps into the tub, her long legs sliding into position as she winces from the heat. She sits, finally settling with the water at shoulder length. She wonders what is next. What will the boss do to her now that she was in the tub?

Her answer comes quickly as he loops around to the back, out of her sight while his muscular hands rest on her shoulders, rubbing smooth circles against her muscles. She moans and leans back, allowing her head to rest against the porcelain, looking up at Frank who smiles and kisses her, his hands leaving her shoulders to grasp at a bar of soap. She misses his hands, and realizes that what her brother said was true. Why else would he treat her like this in private?

"I think I love you too" she says simply, interrupting the man as he rubs at her stomach, his arms covered in water up to the elbow. He smiles and nods, looking at her before he moves his hands up to her hair, beginning to wash it for her. "You think? Well that's interesting to hear" he says before he leans in and kisses her cheek. "How'd you figure it out?" He asks to which she can't help but laugh. She wouldn't reveal how. Better to let him believe she just knew.

He frowns at her silence before smiling once more, returning to lathering her hair. "Fine. Don't need to know" he says to which she grasps his face and turns in the tub, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What you do need to know is...firstly that this is hard for me to say but I will never betray you. I stand behind you Overboss" she says. In raider speak she says a lot without giving anything away. Without revealing weakness.

Tower just smiles and leans in, kissing her gently, a change of pace from their other kisses.

They always wind up in each other's bed.

_**Two Years Later**_

She hated being this way. Cooped up in the Fizztop and waiting for the Overboss to return. Although people and started to refer to him as the King. She in turn was called the Queen. She liked it. So much that she changed the Operators name. Now they were called the Royals.

Every settlement paid them tribute and even Diamond City fell under them. They tried to put up a fight. They really did, but with the King leading them there was no chance. She wouldn't know fully what was going on in the commonwealth at this point however. She had largely given up control of the royals to her brother and his wife in all but name Dixie a year ago. She was no longer up to the task. Being a queen was much better prospect than gang leader, and as long as it stayed in the family she was fine with leaving the gang.

She stands, moving from the chair and wincing as her back flares up in pain, her hand instantly going to her swollen belly.

"I want you out" she says, glaring at her belly before softening, her hand gently rubbing at where she thought her baby would be. She worried for him or her. What would it be like to be born to raiders? What kind of life would they live? For one thing, with a father like the Overboss she knew they would be safe and loved.

She remembered when she told him that they were expecting. He had come home from Libertalia, having killed the raiders who set up shop there. She was waiting on the bed, dressed in her nightwear. She had been quite moody and in order to fix that he had been expecting to make love, knowing that that usually put Mags in a brighter spirit. But when she snapped at him that "that's what the problem was" it all clicked for him and the Overboss promptly fainted. It was a story that was told with much relish amongst their denizens and he would just scowl when people teases him about it.

Nuka world had changed too and sometimes Mags had to wonder if it was for the better. There was no more murder or robbery, and things began to resemble a more cutthroat version of Diamond City. It was disgusting to many but that disgust tuned to greed quick enough when they saw how many caps were coming in. Frank was still the meanest son of a bitch to live, but he was also fair and much calmer now. Mags once thought that she would feel her affection dwindle for him once he got content. To the contrary she had joined him in partaking of the easy life even more.

She chuckles to herself and looks down to her belly once more. "He's lucky I love him" she says, prompting the baby to kick at her stomach, excited to meet him already it seemed. She wouldn't wait long as the elevator is quickly approaching the top floor. He steps off, wearing his checkered suit he bought off of some raider travelling from the southwest. Some thug named Benny had apparently worn it once. She didn't care, all she knew was that it looked good on her.

They don't say anything as he takes her in his arms and places his hands on her belly, rubbing gently. His lips are on hers quickly and for the life of her Mags Black is still befuddled by love.


End file.
